Questions
by believable-pen
Summary: Jack is pissed at Ianto after a Weevil hunt ...


_Just a short one-off, enjoy _

**Questions**

TWTWTW

Ianto Jones sat in the back of the SUV, relief plain to see on his face, as yet another Weevil hunter came to an end.

Jack Harkness was in the drivers seat, looking in the rear view mirror at the young Welshman, a mixture of concern and anger on his face.

"You okay, Ianto?" he asked.

"Me? Yep, fine. Nothing wrong with me, sir." He gazed out of the window, as the car sped back towards the Bay and the Torchwood Hub.

"You had me kinda worried there for a minute."

"Really, sir? I'm sure I don't know why." His voice trembled slightly.

Jack frowned. "That Weevil was a bit on the large side. Must be all that good livin' in the sewers. No wonder it got away."

Ianto just nodded, keeping his head turned, looking out of the window. He knew full well that Jack was watching him.

Owen was sat beside Jack, watching and listening. He sighed rather loudly. Jack turned to look at him. "What?"

Owen held his hands up in mock surrender. "Watch the road, Jack, I wanna get back in one piece."

Jack gripped the steering wheel.

Cardiff City Centre went by in a flash. Lloyd George Avenue was a blur. Before they knew it, the SUV was parked beside the Water Tower.

"Owen, take the secret lift."

Owen opened the door to get out, followed by Ianto. Jack turned, pinning him with a stare.

"Not you!"

Sighing, Ianto slammed the door and settled back in his seat.

"You wanna tell me what's gonin' on in that head of yours?"

Ianto didn't look at Jack. "I don't know what you mean, sir."

"Cut the 'sir' bullshit, it ain't gonna fly."

Ianto shifted in his seat. "I had it all under control."

"No, you didn't. That Weevil nearly tore your throat out! That was _not_ under control, Ianto."

Ianto made the mistake of tutting. Jack opened his door, went to the back and opened the door, dragging Ianto from the car.

"You disobeyed me! You nearly got yourself killed and put Owen in harms way! That is _not_ having everything under control!"

Before Ianto knew what hit him, Jack had pushed him up against the SUV and was kissing him roughly.

Ianto grabbed the collar of Jack's greatcoat, not quite sure whether to push him away or hold him closer.

"Jack!" he breathed, as Jack pulled back.

"Get in the damn car!"

Ianto sat there quiet until Jack parked the car in the underground garage. He watched as Jack got out and strode towards the door leading into the lower level of the Hub. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in and blowing it out again.

'_Shit! What just happened?' _he thought, putting a trembling hand on the car door handle.

TWTWTW

As Jack entered the Hub, Gwen could see that he wasn't in the mood to talk, but talk he must, if she wanted the day off tomorrow.

"Jack," she began.

"Not now!"

"Please, Jack…."

Jack glared at her.

"It's important."

"My office," he said, taking the stairs two at a time.

As he reached the office door, he turned back, watching as Ianto entered through the cog door. Shaking his head, he walked to his desk.

"Make it quick."

Gwen entered the office. "I'd like tomorrow off instead of Thursday, please."

"Why?" Jack asked, without looking directly at her.

"It's…personal."

"Can't it wait?"

"No, it can't."

Jack closed his eyes, opened them and looked passed Gwen. "Okay, but be here early on Thursday. I've got plans."

Jack sat behind his desk. Gwen took this as a sign she'd been dismissed.

Walking quickly to the kitchen, Ianto put fresh grounds into the coffee filter, cold water into the machine and switched it on. He was hoping that the smell of the coffee would put Jack in a better frame of mind.

Fat chance.

Owen stopped what he was doing and went to the kitchen. "So, you and Jack…"

"W-what about us?" stammered Ianto.

"He's really pissed at you, Tea Boy."

Ianto frowned. "Tell me something I don't know."

"For what it's worth, I thought you did okay, for a newbie." He snuck passed Ianto, grabbing the biscuits. "Thanks for these."

Ianto bowed his head slightly. "My pleasure."

Jack stood in the doorway of his office, hands on hips watching the two men.

"Ianto, coffee….now!"

"Coming right up, sir."

"Jesus," began Owen. "he really is pissed at you."

'_Pissed enough for him to manhandle and kiss me' _thought Ianto.

After putting the coffee into a pot, Ianto filled Jack's favourite blue and white cup and took it up to him. He placed it on the blotter.

Jack didn't look up. "Thanks."

"Sir." Ianto went to walk away, but turned. "Outside, by the Water Tower, what was all that about, sir?"

"Just puttin' you straight, Ianto."

"Kissing me was putting me straight, was it?"

Jack looked up slowly. "So?"

"That's sexual harassment, sir."

"I didn't hear you complaining."

"No, sir."

"That'll be all."

"I thought I had everything under control….earlier, that is. I….I'm sorry if I disappointed you." Ianto headed for the door.

"Ianto, sit."

Ianto turned, his eyes welling up.

"Please, sit." Jack rounded his desk to perch on the edge beside the Welshman. "I've watched you since you came back from your suspension. A harder working man I've never seen. After Brecon, I…." Jack looked over Ianto's head. "I had this feeling that you were holdin' it all in….not sharing. Am I right?"

Ianto blinked, trying to keep the tears away that threatened to fall. "I-I'm a private person, you know that. It's hard for me to share my emotions, even with you." He caught Jack's stare and they looked at each other, as if for the very first time. "When it was over, and I was on suspension, I was relieved that Lisa was dead." He laughed, nervously. "It was like a great weight being lifted from me and I could finally breathe again." He looked away. "Then Brecon….I was petrified, did you know that." It wasn't a question. "I tried to stay strong, for Tosh….for me." A sniff. "You drove in like a knight on a white steed and I held my breath." another tear fell. "I thought she was going to cut my throat!" The tears slid down his cheek.

Jack didn't move, not yet.

"Each day seemed to roll into the next after that. I just plodded on," he laughed again. "But the pain was gnawing away inside of me, like a stomach full of rats, and I can't stop them!" The tears began to flow unchecked.

Jack leaned forward taking the younger man against his chest. Holding him close, rubbing small circles on his back. "It's gonna be okay, you'll see." He kissed the top of Ianto's head, smelling apples. "I'm here for you….always have been."

Ianto lifted his head and their lips met. Tentative at first then with more urgency.

"It was you, you see, that I really loved." Ianto said against Jack's mouth. "From the first night we met….I loved you."

Jack ran a finger across Ianto's jaw line. "What a fine pair we are. I fell in love with you then, too."

Their lips met again. Small kisses.

"Let me take you out to dinner tonight. No strings. Just you and me, okay?" asked Jack.

Ianto nodded. "Okay."

"Go get yourself some coffee, take it down to the archives and unwind. Try and rid yourself of those darn rats." Jack smiled, touching Ianto's cheek.

Ianto stood, they embraced, kissed then parted.

"I'll see you later?" asked Jack.

"Yes," replied Ianto. Then he was gone.

TWTWTW

The End


End file.
